<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Headcanons Haikyuu Version by Kikikittykis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431911">Valentine's Day Headcanons Haikyuu Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis'>Kikikittykis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Headcanons about the Haikyuu boys and Valentine's day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma &amp; Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi &amp; Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day Headcanons Haikyuu Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kozume Kenma</p>
<ul>
<li>Saw Something adorable online to do with you</li>
<li>Let’s you win in video games for the day</li>
<li>Pulls you in too cuddle and will not let you go</li>
<li>He only know basic recipes so you cook breakfast and he pays for dinner</li>
</ul><p>Nishinoya Yuu</p>
<ul>
<li>Goes all out for dinner and pulls Tanaka and Asahi out to make the three of them sing you some cheesy love song</li>
<li>Takes you to a park to do a cliché moonlit walk thing</li>
<li>Basically goes overboard on everything</li>
</ul><p>Hinata Shoyo</p>
<ul>
<li>He ends up having to babysit Natsu for his mum</li>
<li>So your plans change and he asks you to come over to his house later and wear something nice</li>
<li>Natsu helps him make a nice home cooked valentine’s day dinner for you to do something special</li>
<li>Natsu gets to stay up late with the two of you and she somehow coerces you guys into watching Disney movies with her</li>
<li>She basically forces you to sing as the two leads in each and every one of the love songs</li>
<li>When she finally goes to bed you and Hinata are just going to make out in his room the rest of the night and try to stay quiet</li>
<li>It’s a very nice night and Shoyo is too sweet to you and very nervous</li>
</ul><p>Sugawara Koushi</p>
<ul>
<li> He bakes you heart shaped cookies</li>
<li>Buys you a nice bouquet of fresh flowers unless you are allergic to it than he will buy you fake flowers</li>
<li>A nice calm night in</li>
<li>Pulls you up too slow dance without music playing</li>
<li>Nice and relaxing</li>
<li>Cuddles are a must</li>
</ul><p>Kageyama Tobio</p>
<ul>
<li>He has no idea what to do since he’s always just been into volleyball</li>
<li>Asks Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka as well as Asahi for help and they just make him more confused</li>
<li>He ends up with super cheesy card with chocolates and flowers for you</li>
<li>You got him a small bear with a mini Karasuno jersey on it with his number</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories<br/>Subscribe to me for more stories if you want</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>